The Letter
by Ginnygurl98
Summary: Lily sends James a heartbreaking letter, but will he give up? I stink at summaries, so bare with me. Rated T because I don't know what I should've rated it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does. :(**

**Author's note: Hello, my fellow readers and writers! This is my first story, but even so, don't sugarcoat the reviews. ! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**3 Ginnygurl 3**

James

_James,_

_You've been asking me out since the beginning of first year. This can't keep going on. Besides, no other guy will go near me knowing that James Potter, the hunky Quidditch player, will kill them if they ask me out. I'm sorry. _

_Lily_

The letter broke James' heart. He'd known all along that Lily wasn't that into him. But he thought maybe she liked him a little. His shoulders slumped in defeat. His best mate, Sirius, saw the letter after James had read it and snatched it out of his hand.

"I'm sorry Prongs. But, there are others. You're the best-looking fourth-year around; besides me of course," James gave Sirius a shove which quickly turned into a wrestling match in the common room.

Lily

Lily walked into the common room with her best friend, Charolette Russel, to find James and Sirius wrestling each other. _Well, that's one reason I didn't date him; he's immature,_ Lily thought to herself. _Reason number two- he's mean to first years. Reason number three- he's cocky. Rea... _"Lily!" "Huh? What?" "I said 'I'm going up to our dorm," said Charolette. "Okay."

When they got up to their dorm, they weren't suprised to see one of their roomates, Vanessa Conway, asleep. "Lazy girl," Lily muttered. Charolette giggled. _Uh-oh, _Lily thought to herself. When Charolette started laughing, she couldn't stop. Charolette's giggle quickly turned into hysterical laughing.

Lily watched with horror as Tess stirred, muttered something, then woke with wide eyes and started yelling at them. Lily knew that Tess hated to be woken up, but she had never seen her like this.

James

James and Sirius stopped wrestling when they heard yelling coming from the girls' dorm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius said. "I think we're thinking exactly the same thing,", replied James. "CHICK FIGHT!" They both screamed together.

They started running towards the girls' dorms. They got about half way up the stairs when they turned into a slide. "Shoot!" muttered Sirius. "Wait, Padfoot, listen. I think it stopped," said James. "Aaaaww! We missed it!" whined Sirius.

James and Sirius heard footsteps behind them. Those footsteps belonged to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. **(A/N: Hate. Him.) **Remus helped his friends up and asked,"Why were you trying to get in there? James, don't tell my you were trying to sneak a peek at Lily naked, again."

"No, Remus, I wasn't trying to look at Lily naked... again," said James. Just as James said that, Lily came walking down the steps. "James, you perv. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I won't date you," she said. That sentence felt like a million daggers in his heart. "Lily, I wasn't trying to look at you, I swear," said James, with so much guilt that it shocked Lily. "James, I believe you," she said.

Lily

James smiled at Lily. Lily had never realized how nice his smile was. He looked at her with those deep hazel eyes. No! She shook herself mentally. She couldn't start crushing on James Potter. Not when a few hours ago, she had probably broken his heart with that letter.

She was removed from her mental babble when James' shoulder brushed hers. She felt sparks where they touched. She blushed and James gave her a questioning look, but kept walking.

Later that night in the common room, Lily was intently watching James as he did his potions homework.

_Wow, _thought Lily to herself, _look at how much he's concentrating. He's so cute. Wait, what am I thinking? No, Lily! Stop it!_ Lily felt someone poke her on the shoulder. "Lily! I said,'What is the name of the black dog that symbolizes death and bad luck, and appears when either is about to happen to you?'," said Charolette. "The grim," replied Lily. "Thanks."

James looked up and saw Lily staring at him. "What," he said,"Do I have something on my face?" "No, I just... Umm... Nevermind," Lily replied.

James

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked James. "Sure," she said. James took lily to an empty classroom. "What's up?" Lily asked. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for always bugging you about going out with me. It's just... I just... I don't know how to say this. Lily, I think I love you, and I think you love me, you just don't want to admit it."

Lily

Lily was shocked. _He loves me?_ _James Potter says he's in love with _me_? __She realized that James was waiting for her response. "I don't know what to say," she said. "How about you just tell me how you really feel. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't really love me. If you do that, then I'll believe you." "James, I can't do that. I can't tell you that I don't love you. I do. You're right! I just don't want to admit it." _

"I knew it!" rejoiced James. With that, he picked her up into his arms and kissed her. He put all of his emotions into that kiss; happiness, sadness, even anger for all the times she rejected him. When she finally pulled away, they were both out of breath. "I love you, Lily." "I love you too, James."

A/N: There you have it! My first story! Sorry, I know it was cheesy. Sorry that some of it is in italics when it shouldn't be. My computer got all jacked up. Please review!

3 Ginnygurl 3


End file.
